1. Field
Example embodiments relate to encoding and decoding of a multi-view video, and more particularly, to encoding of a multi-view color and depth video.
2. Description of the Related Art
To configure a three-dimensional (3D) video system beyond a stereo scheme, a multi-view video may be obtained by photographing the same scene from a plurality of viewpoints.
In particular, in a free viewpoint 3D video system, when a color video and a depth video are obtained from each of a plurality of viewpoints, bandwidth of data may significantly increase. Accordingly, an effective encoding process may be needed.
When individually obtaining a motion vector between frames with respect to each of a plurality of macro blocks within the color video photographed from each of the plurality of viewpoints, an amount of calculations may significantly increase.
Accordingly, for example, in addition to an existing video encoding process, there are an intra prediction, a motion estimation and compensation, and a disparity estimation and compensation. Thus, there is a desire for an effective encoding process for a multi-view color and depth video.